the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
School Storytelling Draft
Storytelling This event was laid upon snowy terrain, littered with mountains and the presence of a snowstorm. The inclines varied widely, the mountains skyrocketing in height and shadowing the land that’s hiding from the sun. A lone being was walking slowly through the snow, within the heavy density of trees that reside between the towering mountains. This being was of an unusual species, an anthropomorphic fox, an animal standing on two legs like a human, black fur with a light gray glowing aura around him. His iris dark gray, barely matching with the white remaining surface of his eyes. He had a facial expression yelling displeasement, as he continue along his slogging through the snow. The sky’s light had been gradually fading, signaling that nighttime is bound to arrive. The anthro had paused his aimless trailing. “Chromes!” He yells out. “Let’s form up! Nighttime’s closing in!” He had continues his calls for a handful of minutes, then he hears the mashing of snow to his 5’ o'clock. It was another one of his kind; however, an appearance that yells out variety from his. Chromes appeared to be a fox as well, through prancing on all fours, and with horns on his head, two pairs of two smaller ones then two larger horns by his ears. There was also horns present on his forepaws. His pelt was nearly all white with a small tint of gray. His iris consisting of the color light gray. Chromes pounced on his anthro friend, forming a wide smile while doing so. This was presented as an annoyance to his friend. “Why the lack of amusement?” Chromes asked, jumping off of him to circle around him, maintaining a grin. “Our task and location do not peek my interests,” the anthro replied. “You seem to try hard to be an outlier of our people.” Chromes says while poking at him. “Why Ashes anyway? Did you pick that name?” He asked. “No, I have not yet constructed a name. I am nicknamed Ashes because of my appearance. Much like your name, Chromes. I don’t see a reason to name those who is bound by death within moments.” His feral friend stops and pauses, and raises an eyebrow at his taller companion as he continues his way. “Such a depressing one, hmm? Someone needs a hug.” Chromes catches up with him, continuing his exploration with him. The two think to themselves that they are alone. Little do they know that bounty hunters will trailing them. Anxious to trade life for money, no matter the reason. These mercenaries slog through the snow a few dozen meters away from their prey. Their weaponry awakened for use. Ashes felt uneasy, catching caution. His movements grows more slow and primed for quick reactions. He outstretches his word of caution to Chromes through a low growl. Chromes smiles and lays low in the snow, then manages to sink him into the snow, his appearance now speaking to no eyes. Ashes slowly turns around, his gaze equipped with a glare. A projectile strikes through his shoulder, he snarls with pain and anger and chooses a tree as his form of cover. He spots two figures wielding long modern sniper rifles, both wearing coats barely hiding the body armor beneath them. Ashes spots them to his right, with a third to his left. The third figure was wearing a cap instead of a hood above his head. He bounds off, traversing from tree to tree to shield him from the rhythmic hail of fire. One of the three mercs slows his advance, swinging his rifle side to side. He comes across the patch of heavy snow, poking and drilling holes into it with his rifle barrel “Go forth, I’ll scout for the smaller one!” He commands the others as he continues to slam his foot and front of his gun into the deep snow surrounding him. The other two has Ashes in sight, with ample distance for long range fire. Ashes prones down by a significantly thick tree, rolling his body to obstruct him from view. As if their cue to press on, the 2 mercs rush in closer. Then are immediately welcomed by return fire from Ashes as he crouches by the tree, holding a rifle of his own, it screams a foreign, alien design. Small blades covering the front part of the gun as if a lion’s mane, firing projectiles made of burning energy. One merc is struck in the shoulder from the unanticipated retaliation. He falls back surprised, his buddy goes to cover behind a tree. “Ack! Dang! Did you see a weapon on him?!” “No, nothing was on him!” The wounded one crawled to a tree to cover behind while his friend suppressed Ashes. From there, it was a still and slow gunfight. Back to Chromes, the lone head merc held his rifle tightly with one hand and used the other to scatter the snow to find his feral target. Luck was absent, as this kept on for a few minutes. The merc gives up his search and prepares to regroup with his buddies, until Chromes pounces him and claws him on the back of his head. Chromes giggles and pads off, the soldier of fortune gets up. Agitated, he fires at Chromes with fury, striking him at the face. But a flash of light appears and the bullet bounces off. He stuns at the sight of his target being unfazed. Chromes forms a grin, then lifts himself up, standing on two feet. His bones crack and adjust as his stance changes into anthro. He puts his hands together then separates them as a short blade materializes between them, it’s material and physical appearance taking that of a dark gray light. Chromes twirls his blade once. “Like our secret? It’s not one you can share however.” Chromes keeps his grin and rushes towards the Merc. The paid soldier unloads his clip at Chromes, but he’s protected by sort of barrier, outlining his body. The soldier gets striked at his stomach, then implied on his back. The pain delivered by the blade to him was burning energy plastering against him, opposed to sharpness from a physical blade. Chromes grabbed the hired gun’s head and rams his horned forehead into him, knocking the gunman out with some scratches from his horns. After that, he wastes little time to bound off, heading towards the location of Ashes and the two other gunmen for hire. Ashes was pinned, 1 against 2 and Chromes wasn’t in sight yet. The two riflemen split up, pacing their shots while on the move, they were going to pincer attack Ashes. They slogged through the snow best they can, their constant shooting giving Ashes little time to shoot back. Once they both got him exposed, they lined up their shots. Ashes fired at one to flinch him to miss, then formed a energy shield; taking the shape of a hexagon upon his forearm. He blocked the shot of the other with the shield, both gunmen briefly stunned upon witnessing Ashes’ abilities. “Magician, Mage, or not.” The mercenary behind Ashes said “You’re not getting out of this alive.” He ejects his clip to prepare a reload, then receives a shot to his side as well as another surprise to him. It was Chromes, holding a rifle much like Ashes’. He takes aim and unloads at the hired gun that was flanking his ally. “Rückzug!” The merc yells, as he then his buddy load up as a rifle grenade to the barrel of their guns. They both fire near Ashes and Chromes, spawning smoke that engulfs both of them. A secondary explosive puff was heard moments after that. Ashes and Chromes fanned the smoke away, then sees him both flee in separate paths, dozens of meters away from them. “Don’t give chase, they’re not worth our time. We need to finish up our sweep then return home.” Ashes said to Chromes. “Why?” Chromes replied “They pretty much know of our abilities, and I wanted a longer duration than that of a fight. Oh, and I knocked out one, why do-” “Deep snow is spread out, snaring our mobility. And ignore the third one, reasons repeated.” “Fine.“ Chromes says with disappointment forming around him. “I don’t like our secret revealed and talked about.” “Don’t inject yourself with unlikely expectations. Do magical foxes sound like a sane thing to utter?” Ashes queried “No.” Chromes answered. “So please, kill off your worries. It’s just going to hinder you.” “Alright, fine, whatever, Sir Blunt.” “Restrain your nicknames away from me. And let’s finish this up for our brotherhood to expand.” The two practically continued, as if nothing special happened, or perhaps this is a repeated occurrence to them. Both explored with no exciting events taking place onward. This narrative could spark curiosity or confusion among this faintly shared circumstance. As the mystery of these two unique beings raise up study and interest to where they go. It falls on an outsider to learn of their motives, their traits, and their background.